Royal Duty
by RunningGun
Summary: The Six Realms are on the brink of war. Divided into two sides, they threaten to ruin centuries of peace. Princess Serenity, who has been raised with a strong sense of duty, accepts the task of engaging in courtship with a suitor of the enemy side to potentially forge an alliance and prevent all out destruction of her home and people. Will something, or someone, get in the way?


"I refuse to abide by these outdated and barbaric systems of oppression that you and mother call 'traditions'."

"You are being more dramatic than Aphrodite! Please just put it on…" Avel retorted, rolling her eyes and thrusting the thin fabric that was in her hands towards me, forcing me further into the corner.

"I already understand my duty and will abide by it for the sake of mother and the people, but I do wish for some autonomy when it comes to what I wear." I huffed, begrudging taking the veil from Avel's large, strong hands and fidgeting with it in my own. There was no use in arguing with Avel, or "tradition" for that matter. It never got me anywhere.

"You know better than anyone, tradition is important, especially during times such as these. Now, put it on and let us have a look!"

I threw the flowing fabric over my head, covering my face and hair. The white of the fabric nearly blended in with the silvery blonde of my long hair and covered the entirety of my face. Avel adjusted the garment and with a quick step back admired my newly adorned headwear. With my vision now impaired, I had to take Avel's praise as truth as I stumbled towards the doorway, ready to get this day over with. Having sensed my lack of coordination, thanks to the veil, Avel took my arm in hers and led me the rest of the way out of my chambers and into the long corridor of the West wing.

"To see you like this, it makes me teary eyed. I do not know how I will make it through the actual big day!" She mumbled, her voice trembling just slightly as she sighed and patted my arm that was intertwined with hers. I couldn't offer more than an unsophisticated grunt in response as my stomach began to turn in on itself. Since I was young, it was made clear that the Crown, and the people, come above everything else and this I have accepted long ago. I take pride in our kingdom and what my mother and those before her have built. The peace and prosperity that our kingdom had for so many years...and I wish to maintain that, play my part. Yet some part of me, some nagging, childish part still hoped that I would marry for love, not duty, but that nagging part of me was about to be squashed.

"I still do not understand why my face has to be covered," I sighed, trying my best not to trip over my pale lavender gown that promised to trip me up at any moment, "What if I was utterly repulsive? Would that not frighten off potential suitors when I revealed myself?"

"Princess Serenity, you are being ridiculous, you know that no man within the six realms could or would think that. Now that is the last of this discussion, we have arrived." Avel tisked and pulled me to a stop mid-step. We had already reached the large doors that towered over us and provided me the much needed barrier between myself and the gaggle of suitors that were waiting for me just upon them. Whether it was the nervousness, or the limited vision, that seemed to heighten my senses, I jumped slightly as the all too loud guard that stood by the looming doors made a gesture and moved to open them, forever sealing my fate with what was behind the doors.

"My dear daughter! You look beautiful," I heard my mother, Queen Celeste praising me from what sounded like across the giant ballroom I was now standing in. "Thank you very much Avel, you may go now."

"Your Majesty," Avel replied with a short and courteous bow before retreating back through the doors we just entered. As she left she gave me a playful, yet loving nudge in shoulder which I knew was more of a reminder to be on my best behaviour more than anything.

"Thank you Mother," I did the customary curtsy and waited for the embrace to follow, as I opened my arms for my mother to close the gap as I still worried that the dress would betray me at any moment. I felt her warm, slender arms wrap me up in a loving embrace like they have for the last twenty years of my life. For the first time in days I felt relaxed as I sunk into her and sighed. I had not seen her in almost a fortnight and had missed her dearly. Her duties as queen kept her busy and I enjoyed every chance I got to spend with her. Today though, was not about us, but rather, about my quest to find a suitor appropriate for myself and the kingdom, but more so the latter. Someone to one day rule along side with me and forge connections between us, the Lune Kingdom, and the other five realms.

We were a small realm, the smallest actually, but despite our size, our power lies in our natural resources and energy we harness. Our prosperity, while fortunate for us, has caused only jealousy and anger from those in the more Eastern realms who have not been as fortunate. The disparity in resources and poverty amongst the realms has caused a divide, a rift between the six kingdoms, dividing them neatly in half against one another. What was once a world of peace, is now on the verge of war and despair. Hate festers and fills any crevice it can find, poisoning the minds of either side. And now, somehow, a marriage between myself and an eligible suitor from one of the Eastern realms is supposed to lull the realms into a time of peace once again as we promise to bring unity and greatness to each side. Yet, I cannot quite see how a marriage can achieve such a feat.

"Serenity, my darling daughter, today will bring joy to you, and our kingdom," she said with what I thought was a smile. I strained to look through the veil, but all I could see was a blurry version of my mother's winsome face, but I could hear it in her voice.

"Yes…" was all I could get out while I nodded in solemn agreement. My mother's arm slipped into my own, where Avel's had just been, and began to escort me towards the staircase of the all too familiar ballroom. I had known every nook and cranny of the place since I was old enough to walk and hide away from the numerous advisors and governess' that tried to contain me. This was where I had my first ball for my fifth birthday where my childhood friend Mina and myself hid from Avel on the terrace that ran along the outside of the room; the celebration of my dear little brother's thirteenth birthday and coming of age; and the countless nights I have spent out on the terrace overlooking for courtyard that was illuminated by the bright, big moon above.

My mother gently guided me to the edge of the grand staircase that spilled down into the vast ballroom. I could now hear the mingling of guests and clinking of glasses as voices rose in anticipation of their special guest. Quiet music flowed throughout the room, weaving in and out amongst the milling guests and tables that overflowed with food. While the occasion of a courtship and a party should bring nothing but joy, the atmosphere felt tense and strained. Those in higher positions were all too aware of what tonight meant and how much hung in the balance, making the air in the room tense with anticipation. I let out a laboured breathe, happy for once, that my face was covered and could not give away the nervousness I now felt. I had a role to play and knew that elegance and grace were what I needed to exude, even if those were not my strongest characteristics.

With a quick hug, my mother pressed her forehead against mine before releasing me and making her way to the top of the stairs where she paused. The attending guard waited for her slight nod as his signal to announce her to the party-goers below. As if by magic, the room that was seconds prior bustling with noise, was filled with the abrupt sound of a hundred-plus people shuffling to face the staircase and quickly accompanied by a complete and eerie silence, waiting for the grand reveal.

"Announcing, her Majesty, Queen Celeste of the Lune Kingdom," he bellowed out loudly, causing his voice to echo off the vast ballroom and harmonize with the ceremonial trumpets that erupted in a choirs to welcome her. On cue, the guests politely clapped as my mother elegantly descended the staircase and fell silent once more, waiting for the last grand reveal of the night; me.

"Announcing, her Highness, Princess Serenity of the Lune Kingdom." with a deep breathe I trudged forward with all the gracefulness I could muster, finding the banister of the grand staircase with my hand to aid in my trip down the stairs. More clapping filled the room and quickly turned back into small talk and shuffling as guests returned to their conversations. Everyone knew how good of an opportunity social functions such as these were for businesses and social climbing and for most my entrance was a minor inconvenience that interrupted their mingling.

Having safely reached the ground, I took a few cautious steps into the thick crowd of people who slowly moved, forming a path for me to maneuver and find the table I was destined to reside at for the remainder of the evening. All my effort was being used to decipher the cloudy mirage of faces that stared at me as I passed, and avoiding the tripping hazard my silk gown and heels still promised me would happen at any moment. I finally reached the my intended destination and felt my face flush as I sat down, already exhausted. I felt a familiar breeze stir around me and smiled in content as Avel and Felix now stood behind me. My two advisors closest to my mother and I. I had known them since I was born and I owe them for all the teachings and kindness they have offered me over the years. They were my supports for this evening and I knew I would need to rely on Felix's witty humour and Avel's sarcastic remarks to make it through the ordeal I was about to face. I felt a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder as saw a brief glimpse of Felix's dark hand between the veil and my long hair and I smiled, feeling revitalized from the minimal contact.

"Your Highness, his Highness Prince Janus of the Voda Kingdom wishes to make your acquaintance," Felix stated clearly and loudly.

"Yes, please welcome him."

It has begun.


End file.
